Cloudheart
"When do we get to play with them?" --Cloudkit after Furrypelt and Gingerheart's kits are born (Forbidden Love, page 85) Cloudheart is a pure-white tom with amber eyes. Information Affiliations Current: 'ThunderClan Names '''Kit: '''Cloudkit '''Apprentice: '''Cloudpaw '''Warrior: '''Cloudheart Family '''Mother: 'Ivypool 'Father: 'Bumblestripe 'Brother: 'Brightpelt 'Sister: 'Sunstripe Education 'Mentor: 'Rosepetal Book Appearances '''Living: ''Into the Forest , Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering'' Creator 'Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: ''Into the Forest: He is born to Ivypool and Bumblestripe, along with his siblings, Sunkit and Brightkit. His parents struggle trying to come up with a name for him, and Furrypaw suggests Cloudkit. He is later seen battle training with Gingerpaw . After they try a move, Brightkit asks him why Sunkit couldn't do it, and he shrugs in reply. He is mentioned at the end of the book in Bramblestar's Gathering report. ''Forbidden Love: Coming Soon ''The Suspected Warrior'' Coming Soon ''Revenge of the Darkness'' Coming Soon ''Warriors of Suffering'' Trivia *The author did not decide his eye color until she found a picture of a cat with her decided fur color on Google *He has SkyClan blood, because his grandfather, Patchpelt , is Spottedleaf's brother *Even though Furrypaw was the one who suggested his name, it's possible he's named after his great-grandfather, Cloudtail *He has kittypet blood since his grandmother, Millie , was originally a kittypet *The author said he was the last to be born in the litter Gallery cloudkit.jpg|Kit version Cloudpaw.jpg|Apprentice version Kin 'Father: ' :Bumblestripe: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Mother: ' :Ivypool: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Brother: ' : Brightpelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Sister: ' : Sunstripe: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Grandfathers: ' : Graystripe : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Birchfall : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Grandmothers: ' : Millie : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Whitewing : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Great-Grandfathers: ' : Patchpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Dustpelt : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Cloudtail: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Great-Grandmothers: ' : Willowpelt : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ferncloud : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brightheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' : Adderfang : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Lionheart : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' : Swiftbreeze : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Robinwing : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Princess : Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) : Brindleface : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Frostfur : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' : Flashnose : Deceased, Verified StarCLan member : Robinwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Speckletail : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Nutmeg : Status Unknown 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' : Jake : Deceased, Unknown residence 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: ' : Harepounce : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Smallear: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Aunts: ' : Briarlight : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Blossomfall : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Dovewing : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Half-Aunt: ' : Feathertail : Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member 'Half-Uncle: ' : Stormfur: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) 'Great-Aunts: ' : Hollykit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Larchkit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Icecloud : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ambermoon : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Great-Uncles: ' : Snowbush : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Spiderleg : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Foxleap : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Shrewpaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Dewnose: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Great-Half-Aunt: ' : Sorreltail : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Half-Uncles: ' : Sootfur : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Longtail : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Darkstripe : Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member 'Great-Great-Uncles: ' : Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ravenpaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ashfur : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brackenfur: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Thornclaw : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Great-Great-Aunts: ' : Willowpelt : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Spottedleaf : Deceased, No Residence : Leopardfoot : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brindleface : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Frostfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Cinderpelt : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' : Firestar : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Unknown kits: Status Unknown : Dustpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ravenpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' : Goldenflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Unknown kits: Status Unknown 'Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncle: ' : Snowkit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: ' : Mistlekit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: ' : One-eye : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Nephew: ' : Wolfkit: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Nieces: ' : Stripekit: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Leafkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Cousins: ' : Pine That Clings to Rock : Living (As of Sign of the Moon) : Lark That Sings at Dawn : Living (As of Sign of the Moon) : Leafbreeze : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Larkspirit : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Honeyfur : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Deerpaw : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Robinpaw Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Molepaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Honeyfern : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Cinderheart : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Poppyfrost : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Lilyheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Seedpaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Hollytuft : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Fernsong : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Sorrelstripe : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Sandstorm : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Squirrelflight : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Leafpool : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Jayfeather : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Lionstar : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Hollyleaf : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Alderclaw : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Sparkheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Firepelt : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Bramblethorn : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Two kits: Status Unknown : Mistypelt : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Rockfall : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Foxfoot : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Icepelt : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Squirreltail : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Sorreltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Sootfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Graystripe: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member : Longtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Stormfur: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) : Feathertail: Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member : Tigerstar : Deceased, No Residence : Nightkit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mistkit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Hawkfrost : Deceased, No Residence : Tadpole : Deceased, Unknown Residence : Mothwing : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Tawnypelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Bramblestar : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Tigerheart : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Dawnpelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Toadstep: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Rosepetal : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Juniperfur : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Sleekpelt : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Strikeclaw : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Ferncloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mousefur : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Runningwind : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Distant Ancestors: ' : Cloudstar : Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Birdflight : Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Gorseclaw : Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Spottedpelt : Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Quotes "Why can't Sunkit do that?" --Cloudkit while battle training (Into the Forest, ''page 123) "''I remembered her training! The WindClan cat never saw it coming!" --Cloudpaw after getting into a border skirmish (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 23) Ceremonies Cloudpaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Cloudkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw. Rosepetal, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Squirrelflight, and have shown yourself to be dedicated and kind. You will be mentor of Cloudpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." 'Everyone: '"Sunpaw! Brightpaw! Cloudpaw!" Reference, The Suspected Warrior, ''pages 15-16 Cloudheart's Warrior Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriros in their turn. Sunpaw, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Sunpaw, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw: '"I do." 'Bramblestar: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Cloudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cloudheart. StarClan honors your loyalty and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Sunstripe! Brightpelt! Cloudheart!" Reference, ''Warriors of Suffering, ''page 59 : Category:Characters Category:Into the Forest Characters Category:Forbidden Love Characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Apprentices Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters